Le chemin de l'honneur
by Twin Sun Leader
Summary: Jaime a presque une journée de retard sur la délégation Stark quand il se met en route, aiguillonne sa jument pour la mettre au galop. Les premières neiges sont là et il ne se retourne pas pour contempler Port-Réal au moment de passer la colline qui dissimulera la ville à ses yeux. Il presse simplement un peu plus sa monture, rentre la tête dans ses fourrures. [post saison 7]


_Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre du challenge Fandom Snowflake, sur un prompt d'Alaiya qui m'a permis de sortir quelques idées qui me trottaient dans la tête depuis la fin de la saison 7... et a pas mal ravivé mon shipping Jaime/Brienne. Et maintenant ils sont dans le même camps \o/._

 _Vous serez ravis d'apprendre qu'il y a entre Port-Réal et Winterfell environ 1600 miles (2575 km) à vol de corbeau, soit 2010 miles (3235 km) par la route. A raison de 250 miles en 6 jours (estimation haute pour un petit parti rapide et bien entraîné avec de très bon chevaux et incluant une journée de repos tous les cinq jours) il faut 49 jours soit 7 semaines pour aller de Port-Réal à Winterfell... On repassera pour les téléportation-no-jutsu de la série :D._  
 _Cela dit, l'avantage c'est qu'en deux mois de voyage il peut s'en passer des trucs... ^^_

* * *

 ** _Le chemin de l'honneur_**

Jaime a presque une journée de retard sur la délégation Stark quand il se met en route, aiguillonne sa jument pour la mettre au galop.  
Les premières neiges sont là et il ne se retourne pas pour contempler Port-Réal au moment de passer la colline qui dissimulera la ville à ses yeux. Il presse simplement un peu plus sa monture, rentre la tête dans ses fourrures. A chaque foulée il s'attend à être rattrapé par ses hommes -par les hommes de Cersei. Une part de lui est certain qu'elle ne se retournerait pas contre lui, jamais, mais une autre part, la plus réaliste, sait qu'il ne connait plus vraiment sa sœur, qu'ils sont désormais sur des chemins divergents. A quel moment Cersei a-t-elle tant changé qu'il ne puisse plus la suivre, plus la considérer comme la moitié de lui-même, pour laquelle il serait prêt à toutes les bassesses... Est-ce quand il a perdu sa main ? Quand il a libéré Tyrion ? Quand Geoffrey...  
Ou peut-être est-ce lui qui a changé, qui a retrouvé une forme d'honneur... trop peu, trop tard.

Les lieues défilent et la poursuite qu'il craignait ne se manifeste toujours pas. Il a réquisitionné aux écuries royales leur plus rapide coursier, mais après cela a pris soin de partir discrètement, avec une seule monture, de sortir de la ville par une porte à l'Ouest, loin du tronçon de la route royale qui remonte vers le Nord... Mais Cersei n'est pas stupide. Elle trouvera bien assez tôt la main d'or qu'il a laissé dans ses quartiers, et une fois qu'elle se sera rendu compte de sa -de sa désertion, de sa trahison... Qui sait ce qu'elle fera ? Elle aurait pu le faire exécuter par sa créature sur place, elle ne l'a pas fait... Mais cela ne veut pas dire que sa rancœur inflexible ne sera pas attisée une fois mise devant le fait accompli...  
Il n'y a rien de plus qu'il puisse y faire, à part piquer des deux et galoper tant que la boue de la route n'est pas trop gelée, prier pour ne pas tomber sur des brigands…

Après une journée ventre à terre à dévorer les lieues, sa jument est écumante et épuisée, mais il comptait dessus. Personne ne le rattrapera ce soir, et à cette distance de Port-Réal les relais de poste sont encore fiables. Une lettre de sauf-conduit au cachet des Lannisters ainsi que quelques cerfs glissés dans la main de l'aubergiste lui permettent d'échanger sa monture fourbue contre deux chevaux de la réserve royale : un hongre aux allures solides et une seconde jument, que l'homme lui certifie être tout aussi endurante. Il pourra ainsi changer de monture régulièrement et avancer aussi vite que possible sans pour autant crever sa monture sous lui.  
Il repart aussitôt et ne quitte la route qu'un peu plus tard après la tombée de la nuit, pour une auberge qui ne soit pas si dangereusement évidente, dîne assis près du feu pour réchauffer ses os transits, d'un morceau de lard et d'une miche de pain durci trempé dans de la soupe, dors quelques heures dans la salle commune, sa main valide refermée sur un poignard. Inutile d'attirer l'attention sur lui-même en prenant une chambre... et ses cerfs sont une denrée limitée, à présent.

Il repart dans la glaciale atmosphère nocturne, bien avant l'aube, au pas pour ne point risquer de blesser l'un des chevaux dans une fondrière qu'il n'aurait pas vu se dessiner.  
Il songe au passé et à ses enfants qui n'étaient pas ses enfants -tous morts, à présent, sa famille brisée et éparpillée, chacun dans des camps opposés. Il repense à la Reine des Dragons et à Tyrion, à Jon Snow, à la créature non-morte, à la terreur profonde qui l'a envahi à sa vue. Comment Cersei ne peut-elle voir que ce danger est bien plus grand que tout le reste ? Suffisant pour avoir fait ployer le genoux au roi du Nord, suffisamment pour faire pâlir-

Il change de monture et passe au trot quand la lumière devient suffisante, prend note de la distance parcourue à la borne suivante qu'il croise. Il a fait très bonne route, mais la délégation Stark voyage léger : l'envoyée, son écuyer, cinq hommes d'arme et pas même un mestre pour s'occuper des quelques corbeaux dans des cages qui les accompagnent... Si le temps se maintient et qu'ils parviennent à ménager leurs montures, ils seront à Winterfell dans un peu plus d'un mois et demi, précédés depuis longtemps par l'annonce de l'alliance que sa sœur n'honorera point... Et si leur équipage privilégie la rapidité il l'est presque trop, au vu des dangers qui émaillent la route royale vers le Nord, jusqu'à Winterfell... Jaime ne prêterait pas grande foi en leurs chances d'arriver entiers, s'il ne savait à quel point Féale peut être redoutable dans la main qui la manie...  
Les heures et les lieux s'écoulent, il rattrape et dépasse des voyageurs, s'enquière de l'état de la route, des équipages croisés dans un sens ou dans l'autre, des rumeurs de hors-la-loi... La route royale est encore moins sûre à présent que lorsqu'il l'a parcourue dans l'autre sens, en revenant de Vivesaigues. Avant Harrenhal il leur faudra craindre les troupes Lannister, au delà… qui sait. Les alliances changent aussi vite que la température, et il ignore l'allégeance de nombre de nobliaux sur leur route, sans parler des hors-la-loi...  
Il se remet à neiger, pas suffisamment pour que cela tienne, encore, mais il s'arrête pour couvrir les chevaux et les laisser boire un peu, change de nouveau de monture avant de repartir.

Déjà la nuit commence à tomber, plus tôt que d'habitude, et il est forcé de ralentir l'allure dans la pénombre du crépuscule bleuté, jusqu'aux flambeaux indiquant l'entrée de l'auberge suivante, un large bâtiment encore opulent, où un cadre de gardes le jaugent du regard puis le laissent pénétrer dans la cour pleine d'activité.  
Il reconnait instantanément la grande jument grise pommelée attachée à un bas-flanc et en train de fourrager avec enthousiasme dans une poche de picotin, le harnachement déposé sur la barrière, et puis, quand elle passe sous l'encolure pour venir bouchonner l'autre flanc, la haute silhouette de Brienne de Tarth, une poignée de paille à la main, ses cheveux une tâche aussi claire que sa monture dans la lumière mourante, vêtue de l'armure qu'il lui a offert. Elle le voit et s'immobilise, une main sur le pommeau de Féale, qui retombe aussitôt qu'elle réalise qu'il est seul, la gueuse imprudente.  
"Ser Jaime.  
\- Dame Brienne.  
Il reste un instant immobile, jusqu'à ce que le hongre remacle sous lui et qu'un page dépenaillé se précipite pour l'aider, dans l'espoir de gagner quelques pièces.  
\- Que faites-vous là ? demande-t-elle, et il peut lire la méfiance sur les traits rudes de son visage, soulignés par la lueur dansante des torches. Il démonte, laisse les rênes au garçon et marche jusqu'à elle.  
\- Cersei ne se joindra pas au combat contre les Autres.  
\- Elle a-  
\- Elle a menti, et compte laisser ses ennemis s'épuiser contre cette menace seuls, peut-être même se retourner contre eux quand toute leur attention sera tournée vers le Nord.  
Ses yeux bleus s'écarquillent quand elle comprend toutes les implications, sa main se resserre sur le pommeau. Mais elle ne dit rien, le scrute de son regard perçant. Elle a gagné en allure songe Jaime, en confiance en elle. Cela se sent dans son port, dans la manière dont elle ne détourne plus les yeux.  
\- Que faites-vous là ? répète-t-elle, et il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres.  
\- Vous m'avez dit d'abandonner la loyauté, dit-il. Mais… je choisi la loyauté aux vivants contre les Morts, et je met mon épée à votre service contre eux, pour ce qu'elle vaut. Vous m'avez un jour dit que j'avais de l'honneur… et c'est le seul chemin que je vois pour préserver le peu qu'il en reste, si c'est possible.  
\- Votre soeur-  
\- Ma sœur est ivre de pouvoir, et refuse de voir le danger… Il découvre les dents, plus un rictus qu'un rire. Me voici donc de nouveau briseur de serments fait à mon souverain. S'il vous reste des corbeaux, je vous conseille de les renvoyer promptement à Winterfell, et sinon il vous faut trouver un septaire au plus vite dès demain, Dame Stark et la Reine Daenerys doivent être mises au courant sans tarder, je n'ai pu risquer l'envoi d'un message avant de quitter Port-Réal…"  
Il est encore en train de parler qu'elle a franchi en deux longues enjambées la distance qui les séparait et vient refermer son bras autour de lui en une accolade impulsive et sans finesse qui le propulse contre son épaule, lui fait appuyer sa main de fer contre son flanc pour garder son équilibre. De si près la différence de taille est plus flagrante que jamais et son menton lui arrive au dessus des oreilles, il peut sentir son souffle contre sa peau et dans ses cheveux quand elle murmure, la voix soudainement rauque  
"Ne doutez jamais de votre honneur Ser Jaime. Quoi que ceux qui l'ignorent puissent dire, quelques soient les noms qu'ils vous donneront. Vous faites le bon choix.  
Il n'avait point prévu la vague d'émotion qui lui pique les yeux, et lui faut s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de répondre avec une approximation acceptable de sa morgue habituelle :  
\- Si vous ne souhaitez pas que les noms qui me soient donnés vous impliquent, je vous suggère de mettre plus d'espace entre nous, Pucelle de Tarth… et elle le relâche immédiatement, empourprée et plus proche de la damoiselle qu'il lui plaisait de taquiner lorsqu'il ont quitté Vivesaigues il y a maintenant des années, le foudroie du regard.  
\- Les corbeaux partiront dès ce soir, promet-elle. Podrick ! Viens t'occuper des chevaux ! Puis, se tournant vers Jaime : Suivez-moi, nous avons beaucoup à discuter…"  
Et emboîtant le pas à sa silhouette large qui se découpe dans l'encadrement de la porte ouverte de l'auberge, Jaime se fait la réflexion que s'il a choisi de suivre le chemin de l'honneur, c'est probablement la meilleure destination qu'il pouvait espérer.


End file.
